cadis_sufandomcom-20200215-history
Erutan
Name of State: '''Erutan * '''Capitol: Anemery - The only "city" in the territory. Comprised of large abandoned stone buildings that the locals have re-purposed and rebuilt using their nature bending abilities. Trees and plants will often be found interwoven into the structures of the buildings to make them stronger. Economy # Trade/Barter, friendly, most locals are willing to give to others when the need arises. Small currency is used at the market. # Exports: Medicine crafted from local flora, flowers/pigments and dyes, hand crafted items (ex: flutes, tools, etc), silk spun from plants, fragrance from flora # Imports: Magical power, metal, glass Governmental Body # Alignment: Peace loving, no official form of government # Guiders Council act to guide people, more like mother/father figures in times of distress, through people look up to them with great respect. Each city has a guider. When the time comes to make a decision for the people, the guiders council makes the decision by vote. Conflicts/Issues # Disease is rampant in the land. Many of the local flora and fauna are dying off and going extinct or near extinction. This leaves the local species struggling to thrive, as their food and livelihood is dying off. No one knows how the disease came to be, but many are bringing plants and animals to Anemery to be protected and grown in the greenhouses. # The Ents are beginning to sleep after being there for eons, creating mountains, hills, and trees where there once were not. # The Lumites want to overthrow the guider council system and gain control over the mainland. Population # 982,600 Erutani # 5 Ents # 25,430 Lumites Geography / Noteworthy Locations Erutan is comprised of lush forests that stretch over the entire state, and in it, there are four villages, one city, and one floating community. The villages are Ensross, Zila, Tylor, Ysa, and the main city is Anemery, which is located in the heart of the land. The sixth location is the floating community called the Trepolis. On the mainland in the forest, communities live i houses that scale up the side of the tall trees. Each location has an Ent and a guider who helps guide the community to peace and prosperity. # Ensross - market community where the citizens go to purchase/trade/sell goods and food. #* Guider: Cedar #* Ent: Alderpine # Zila: port and trade community (shipping and receiving goods), waterfall and large pond of sacred water. #* Guider: Elowen #* Ent: Mellowoak # Ysa: Also known at the guider city, Ysa is the smallest of the villages. Where guiders go to lean and grow. #* Guider: Paloma #* Ent: Softwood # Tylor: Most remote of the villages which houses the Erutani warriors. #* Guider: River #* Ent: Ironfir # Trepolis: Community within a series of floating rocks above the forest of Erutan. #* Leader: Daphne Species: # Lumites: Radiant light fairies that live in the floating community of Erutan. High society few creatures who think very little of the mainland creatures and locals. Only use the best clothing and gems. Related to the Solies in Melora. Main powers include light bending, energy, shape shifting (from small to human sized) and deception/illusion. # Ents: Long before the Erutani came, the ents existed in the hundreds in Erutan. Native to the land, they have seen civilizations rise and fall, but none have they loved more than the Erutani. An Ent varies in size, with the smallest being 24 ft high and the tallest being approximated 120 ft, but all of the appear to be living trees with branches growing from their arms, shoulders, and head to form their canopy and their torsos vaguely forming humanoid body features (ex: abs, breasts, curves, necks, etc.) Some Ents faces are formed by their leaves , while others are a tangle of branches or part of their trunk. But recently, the Ents have been threatened. Once in numbers they hardly bothered to count, now there are only five left, their brothers and sisters having gone into a perpetual sleep they've yet to be able to awaken them from. The Ents' greatest fear is that they all fall asleep, that they never wake up, and their Erutani are unprotected. # Erutani: Also known as "The People", the Erutani are the main species that lives in Erutan. With their population reaching almost a million, it's easy to see why. Erutani as a whole are kindhearted and generous, easy to please and eager to please. The strength of an Erutani's connection to nature can easily be determined, as when their connection grows, flora tend to grow from the Erutani's head, resulting in gorgeous crowns of flowers or even branches that resemble antlers. They choose to spend their time among the flowers and animals of their lush forests or congregating together for meals and ceremonies. #* Diet: Erutani generally tend to be vegetarian or even vegan, though some to enjoy light meats from time to time. #* Ceremonies: #** Birth: Birth to the Erutani is a community achievement. "It take a village to raise a child," and Erutani love children. When an Erutani woman gives birth, the entire community comes to celebrate and welcome to new addition to their family. #** Death: Just as important as birth to the Erutani, when one senses that its 'wilting' is near, it will build a nest for itself to lie down in. Everyone in the community will come to the nest and place flowers, small gifts, moss, and even dirt over the dying as a fond farewell as the deceased returns to the earth to feed the flowers. #** Synthesis: Much like human marriage or mating, synthesis refers to the joining to two Erutani. Their bond is respected among the community, and rarely are the two spoken of without the other as well. This is the person an Erutani will grown to community with and nest next to when it's time to pass. #** Guidance: When a new guider is chose to replace on the of five (usually done to age or wanting to step down) a ceremony is help to honor the former guider and the new one. #*** A guider is the most powerful and capable of the Erutani. As mentioned previously, an Erutani's ability to control the world around them and their connection to nature is shown by how many plants have sprouted from their head. The more they have, the more likely it is that they will be taken to Ysa to be taught how to be a guider under Paloma. #*** Guiders are seen as teachers and leaders, mothers and fathers. Meant to guide, not govern. Only in times of hardship do they make decisions that affect the people, ad even then, it is by vote that they come to a conclusion. Fauna Most fauna are covered or partially made fro greenery. All live off of the land and treated well by the locals. * Kridae: Small, fox like creatures that are going extinct. They are often seen as a sign of good fortune when spotted. * Eanee: Wild wolves covered with moss on their backs and snouts. Found in most of the forest, they are not generally aggressive creatures unless they feel threatened. Do not approach or engage, and you will be fine. * Prinloos: While distantly related to Solies and Lumites, Prinloos are not nearly as intelligent. nor do they have any kind of culture or morals. Trickster sprites, Prinloos prey on and steal from travelers who are ill-prepared for them. Traps, tricks, and tomfoolery are some of the Prinloos favorite things. While not terroristic, they certainly are a nuisance for some. However, offer them a shiny object or a treat, and they will see you as a friend, not as someone to tease. Flora Found in a wide array of colors, sizes, and shapes. Nature is considered sacred and is very protected. Plants used for a variety of uses such as produce, medicines, pigments (paint, dyes), and fragrance for perfumes. * Waterbells: Sprouting from calm ponds and slow running streams, waterbells are a common sight in Etuan. With the vibrant clementine colored insides and violently violet outside, they're a beauty to behold. They get their name from the environment they grow in and for the bell like shape of their blossoms that hang from a long and thick yellow stem. * Lissa: Lissas are small white flowers about three inches tall. Tending to grow around the bases of trees, Lissas are a climbing plant that protect the tree from certain insects due to the Lissa's scent it gives off. While pleasant to a regular nose, to insects, it smells vile and dangerous. They have a single, almost tubular petal that grows in a spiral. * Abella: With their vivid amethyst centers and tiny flecks of their tangerine colored anthers, these gorgeous blossoms' petals can be either pure white, indigo, or even a rare magenta. Abellas signify several things depending on their color. White signifies purity, and these are typically given when a child is born. When Erutani marry, magenta abellas are expected, as magenta symbolizes love. Indigo abellas are only used in burial ceremonies, as indigo represents the night and returning to the dark. * Roseleli: A small petaled flower that is known for its ability to soothe pain and anxiousness. * Sun Hops: A dahlia like flower that blooms in a large circle, mimicking the sun that rises in Cadis. These blooms are believed to cure ailments of the stomach and the soul as it connects one closer to the earth from which they came from.